The Jokers Real Daughter
by StillNotGinger16
Summary: Expecting Duela Dent? Oh, sorry, this isn't fiction. Lauryn Williams is a schizophrenic who has found a way to cope with her disease through studying Gotham, and all of it's infamous villians. The was quite taken by one in particular. The Joker. But how will she react when she learns the connection is more than just adoration?


**Hello!**

**New story! Yay!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**It is in the same Batman universe with 'Black Charlotte', so be excited for that! **

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, BUT I OWN LAURYN**

I peeked out the window of the plane, seeing the lights of Gotham city. Finally, I get to see it. After years of researching the notorious villains and hero's, I get to see it first hand.

I smiled as I saw all of the different buildings, and in the middle, Wayne Enterprises.

So much was going on in this city. So many things I've heard, so many things I know…

If I could, I would jump off of this plane right now just to be a part of it.

Once we landed, and the captain said it was clear, I bolted out of my seat as if it were on fire, hitting my head on the ceiling in the midst's. There was a giggle behind me, and I turned to see a red headed man in a suite sitting behind my row.

"Looks like somebodies in a hurry to get off." He said.

I smiled at him, letting my excitement flow through me.

"Yes, very." I said.

"Who wouldn't want to be? Gotham city, the city of dreams, the city of wonders. The city of… mysteries." His voice dipped slightly.

I narrowed my eye's at him. Something about him seemed… like a firm liar.

"Oh, like riddles?" I asked.

"I like a few riddles here and there." The man replied, smiling smugly.

"Alright. Riddle me this. The more you take, the more you leave behind." I said, making him snort.

"That's easy. Footsteps." He answered.

"Aaah, smart. Lets see if you got any for me."

"Riddle me this. Light as a feather, there is nothing in it; the strongest man can't hold it for much more than a minute."

"Oh come on, give me a challenge. Breath."

"You're smart."

"So are you."

We shared an almost flirtatious look, when the people started to move.

"Well, I hope to run into you. My names Nashton." He said, holding his hand out to me.

Nashton…

"Lauryn." I said, shaking his hand. He tipped his hat to me, and walked off the plane. I watched him as he left, walking as if the world spun around him.

Nigma… Edward E. Nigma! The Riddler! How did I not notice?! I tried to move quickly through the crowd, but there was only so much space in the plane. Once I was out of the plane, and into the walkway I caught sight of his hat, and attempted to rush towards him. But he seemed to have disappeared. Typical Riddler… but still! I haven't even gotten onto Gotham soil, and I've already met the Riddler!

I gave up on looking for him. If he wants to disappear, let him. I'm not just after the Riddler, anyway. There are many other villains I am planning on 'running into'.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my hotel. As I was on my way, looking at all the busy people walking around the city, all in a rush to get to places, I decided I didn't want a car. If I wanted the full experience of the place, I should just walk everywhere. It's good exercise, and if I get too tired I could call a cab to pick me up.

The hotel had me the second I walked in. Soft, calming music was playing in the background, a Chrystal chandelier in the middle of room, marble everything, and the people working there weren't too hard to look at, either.

"Good afternoon, miss. Are you checking in today?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Yes. Lauryn Williams." I said, crossing my arms on the counter.

"Certainly. Credit card?" He asked.

I patted my pockets, not feeling anything. I almost swore I had my wallet in there… Laughing nervously, I searched through my bag. Nothing.

"Uh… I lost my wallet." I said, half to myself, and half to the man.

"No problem, ma'am. I'll contact the police right away. In the meantime, head on up to your room anyway. Floor 13, room 438. Here you are." He explained, handing me a key card.

"Oh, thank you so much." I said, smiling at him.

"No problem, ma'am. Happens all the time in travel. Hope you find your wallet." He said.

I nodded, and headed towards the elevator.

The room was breath taking. It wasn't first class, mind you, but considering I was a klutzy schizophrenic who had a strange interest in villains, it was heaven.

And it just kept getting better.

After about half an hour of relaxing from a day of travelling, the phone rang in my room.

"Hello, Miss Williams. We heard something about a missing wallet of yours?" A voice said on the other line.

Oh good, it was the police.

"Yes, I think I lost it…" I said.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Your wallet has been handed in to our office."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Just some random guy. I don't mean to panic you Miss Williams, but I've been doing this job for a long time. How he got that wallet seemed to be a little fishy to me. We've got an eye on him, just in case." The man said.

"What did he look like?"

"Uh… brown hair, black suit…"

Not him.

"Alright. Thank you, officer."

"Oh please, call me Gordon. I'll drop off your wallet at Gotham City Bank. I leave my card in there if you see anything fishy." He explained.

Why was he so protective? Was something going on? Part of me was hoping not, but another part of me was hoping for it… I might be able to meet my favorite villain.

"Thank you, Gordon. Pleased to meet you." I said, trying to sound as professional as I could.

"And you. Be safe, Miss Williams." And with that, he hung up the phone.

I sighed, putting the phone down. The Riddler was hardly an enemy to fear. Unless I was near Batman… I shook off the thought, and swung my bag over my shoulder, and walked out the door.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Gotham was everything I ever imagined, and more. Walking down the streets to the bank sent shivers down my spine. Think of all the things that have gone on in these streets, oh, I'm so excited to be staying here! Playing the safe route and just staying here for a few days was a good idea, but who knew I'd fall in love with Gotham so quickly!

I walked up to the desk, said my name, and got my wallet back.

"Do they know what happened to it?" I asked.

"Nope. But you have it now. Have a good day, Mrs. Williams." The woman behind the counter said. I nodded, and turned towards the door, analyzing my wallet as I left. No signs of dirt, so I didn't drop it on my way to the hotel, and if they found it on the plane they wouldn't have had a random stranger drop it off. Before I could analyze it further, a gun shot startled me to attention, and a load of men in clown masks waltz in with machine guns pointed in the air.

"Everyone on the ground!" They yelled.

Riddler, Gordon and Joker all in one day? Am I dreaming?

Soon I'll never dream again if I don't hit the floor now. I collapsed to the ground, and put my hands over my head, assuming the position they'd appreciate.

"Alright, this is a little different today! Instead of money, we're looking for a person!" The henchmen called.

I rolled my eye's. I was hoping to see thousands of money, but apparently no.

"Hold your hand up if you're name is not Lauryn!" They called. My stomach turned. Me? No, there must be other Lauryn's in this room. About everyone put up there hands, making my frown.

"You!" One of the henchmen went after me, and pulled me up by my arm. Strange… he would have been more rough I would imagine…

"Lauryn Williams." I stuttered.

The man looked at his friend, who nodded his head and pressed something to his ear.

"We've found her, boss." He said.

I could vaguely make out the voice on the other line…

"Good, bring her back to me." The voice said.

"What?" I asked, and another henchmen grabbed my arm and escorted me out of the bank.

"Just be quiet, and you'll be fine." One snapped, and wrapped a clothe over my mouth, and another cuffed my hands behind my back. I struggled as they pulled me towards a van. What do they want with me? I'm just a student!

They opened the doors to the van, and threw me in, closing the doors, leaving me in darkness.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Elvira and I are going to write a set timeline for this story before we post again, so sorry it's short. **

**It won't be long though, so don't worry.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, just don't be too mean. ^_^**


End file.
